unionofsovietsovereignrepublicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of Spain/The Constitution
S p a n i s h C o n s t i t u t i o n PREAMBLE The Spanish Nation, desiring to establish justice, liberty, and security, and to promote the well being of all its members, in the exercise of its sovereignty, proclaims its will to: Guarantee democratic coexistence within the Constitution and the laws, in accordance with a fair economic and social order. Consolidate a State of Law which ensures the rule of law as the expression of the popular will. Protect all Spaniards and peoples of Spain in the exercise of human rights, of their culture and traditions, languages and institutions. Promote the progress of culture and of the economy to ensure a dignified quality of life for all. Establish an advanced democratic society, and Cooperate in the strengthening of peaceful relations and effective cooperation among all the peoples of the earth. Therefore, the Cortes pass and the Spanish people ratifies the following CONSTITUTION PRELIMINARY TITLE Section 1 Spain is hereby established as a social and democratic State, subject to the rule of law, which advocates freedom, justice, equality and political pluralism as highest values of its legal system. National sovereignty belongs to the Spanish people, from whom all state powers emanate. The political form of the Spanish State is the Parliamentary Republic. Section 2 The Constitution is based on the indissoluble unity of the Spanish Nation, the common and indivisible homeland of all Spaniards; it recognizes and guarantees the right to self government of the nationalities and regions of which it is composed and the solidarity among them all. Section 3 :1. Castilian is the official Spanish language of the State. All Spaniards have the duty to know it and the right to use it. :2. The other Spanish languages shall also be official in the respective Self governing Communities in accordance with their Statutes. :3. The richness of the different linguistic modalities of Spain is a cultural heritage which shall be specially respected and protected. Section 4 :1. The flag of Spain consists of three horizontal stripes: red, yellow and purple, the yellow strip being twice as wide as the other stripes. :2. The Statutes may recognize flags and ensigns of the Self governing Communities. These shall be used together with the flag of Spain on their public buildings and in their official ceremonies. Section 5 :The capital of the State is the city of Madrid. Section 6 :Political parties are the expression of political pluralism, they contribute to the formation and expression of the will of the people and are an essential instrument for political participation. Their creation and the exercise of their activities are free in so far as they respect the Constitution and the law. Their internal structure and their functioning must be democratic. Section 7 :Trade unions and employers associations contribute to the defence and promotion of the economic and social interests which they represent. Their creation and the exercise of their activities shall be free in so far as they respect the Constitution and the law. Their internal structure and their functioning must be democratic. Section 8 :1. The mission of the Armed Forces, comprising the Army, the Navy and the Air Force, is to guarantee the sovereignty and independence of Spain and to defend its territorial integrity and the constitutional order. :2. The basic structure of military organization shall be regulated by an Organic Act in accordance with the principles of the present Constitution. Section 9 :1. Citizens and public authorities are bound by the Constitution and all other legal previsions.